


The Interrogation

by The_Writing_Fandom_Menace



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, And so is Right, Copperright, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Reginald is Overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace/pseuds/The_Writing_Fandom_Menace
Summary: Reginald and Right Hand Man have captured a valuable government officer and are going to pressure information out of him- but not without making a show out of it first.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom & Right Hand Man, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Kudos: 19





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff... I think? This is mostly just Reginald and Right Hand Man being evil and overdramatic. Also warning: Reginald drops the f bomb.

"We have ways of making you talk." The Toppats' Right Hand Man leaned forward in his chair, resting his folded hands on the table that separated him from his victim: A government officer, clearly high-ranking, who was currently tied to a chair with think rope.

The room they sat in was dark, illuminated only by a single flickering lightbulb that hung above them. The Toppats had managed to kidnap this poor officer and were going to pressure some information out of him, but they weren't going to do it without making a show out of it.

The Right Hand Man heard the door slowly creak open behind him, and without having to turn around he knew who it was. The ominous creak of the door as his chief pushed it open made Right almost giddy with excitement. Everything was playing out just the way it had been planned. Sure, all of it was probably unnecessary and all so very cliche, but Right liked it, and he knew that Reginald liked it even more.

The shadow of his double top hat wearing leader cast over the table perfectly, darkening the feel of the whole room. Right kept any excitement he was feeling about this hidden behind a smug expression. "The boss is here to speak with ya. And believe me, he's not fooling around. He'll get answer out of you whether you like it or not."

Judging by the way the officer didn't lose his defiant demeanor when the Toppat leader stepped into the light, he had clearly never heard of or had to deal with Reginald Copperbottom before.

Well, they could change that.

Reginald, with his hats tipped just so over his eyes and a smirk on his face, leaned forward, pressing his palms flat on the table. "I have a feeling you know exactly what will happen if you don't cough up the information I want." Reginald didn't have a particularly intimidating voice, but nonetheless the government officer shrunk away from the Toppat leader and swallowed thickly. "I'm going to give you one more chance to make the right choice."

 _"Never."_ The officer spit out angrily. "I'm not scared of you or your weird robot hybrid."

Reginald slammed his fist on the table, causing his right hand man and the officer to jump. "That's my husband so shut the fuck up." He hissed.

Right was caught a bit off guard by this, so his only reaction was to tip the brim of his hat a little lower to hide his face, which he could already feel heating up a bit. He hadn't been all that offended about the remark, after all, he'd heard worse, so he was a bit shocked that Reginald had gotten so upset about it. Plus, he and Reginald had already discussed that they were going to keep their marriage a secret from anyone outside of the clan, so either Reginald simply hadn't been thinking, or he didn't plan on letting this officer out of the room alive.

Neither Reginald nor RHM regret getting married to each other one bit, and as much as they wished they could be seen together in public, they had decided to keep the fact that there was anything between then a secret, for safety reasons. "If someone had you captured and threatened your life to get me to cough up information," Right had said when they had discussed this many years ago, "I don't think I could handle it. I'd give up any and all of the Toppat's secret plans just to keep you safe." As much as Right didn't want to admit it, the idea of any harm being done to Reginald was definitely his weakness, and the thought of anyone using that to their advantage made his blood boil.

They would have kept their marriage a secret from everyone inside the clan as well, had it not been for some extremely nosy low- ranking clan members of who had the nerve to _break into Right's office_ to look for clues of his engagement to Reginald.

Thinking back on it now, those kids sure had a lot of guts, to the point where it was rather admirable. But in the moment, Right had been ready to incinerate all five of them where they stood with the heat of his rage alone - he didn't have cybernetics at that point, which was incredibly lucky for the Toppats in his office. RHM had been flustered and furious, which is never a good combination. Had Reginald not been there, things wouldn't have turned out as well as they did for the five courageous idiots who had broken into his private room.

Now the whole clan knew about Reginald and Right's marriage. Sometimes clan members would dare each other to walk up to the chiefs and make a pun or tease them about it. Reginald took most of their comments in stride, either making a remark back or ignoring the clan member completely. Right usually just glared at them. The one good thing to come out of the whole shebang was that Reginald, no longer worried about keeping things secret, would now casually lace his fingers with Right's at any given time during the day. It became pretty common to see Reginald and his Right Hand Man walking around with their hands clasped together.

"Right Hand Man."

Reginald's voice snapped Right out of his thoughts. He tilted his head upward a bit to make eye contact, letting his leader know he had his attention.

"He's of no use to us. You know what to do." Right nodded, standing up and tipping his hat back, letting the stubborn government officer see that his cybernetic eye was starting to glow brighter and brighter.

"I'LL TALK!!" The officer shrieked, squirming in the chair he was tied to. "I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK, JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

Reginald silently put his hand on RHM's shoulder. Right sat back down, his eye fading back to its usual dim glow.

"The key is hidden in a metal safe, and the safe is behind a brick, which blends in with the rest of the wall that runs around the whole place." The officer lowered his eyes, ashamed of himself for cracking under pressure. "You'll never find it. It's a huge wall."

"That's what metal detectors are for." Reginald smirked and crossed his arms.

"It's going to be beeping like crazy as long as he's around." The officer gestured with his head to RHM, regaining a bit of his former defiance.

Reginald narrowed his eyes and was about to inflict his wrath upon the officer, but before he could do so Right grabbed Reginald's wrist and gave it a gentle tug, as a way of silently telling him to drop it.

"Very well then." Reginald turned on his heel and started to stride out of the room, his Right Hand Man following behind him.

"Wha... You're just gonna leave me here? You're not gonna lock me up or something?" The government officer stammered, confused. Without responding, the two Toppats left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind them, leaving the officer alone in the dark to wonder what he'd just witnessed. 


End file.
